Simone poem
by flare06
Summary: This is a poem displaying the emotions I feel Simone may have experienced throughout the film.


This is my interpretation of the feelings Simone experienced throughout the film, Loving Annabelle, put into a poem format. 

I know I shouldn't feel it but deep down I do,

I have such a strong attraction to you,

You intrigue me,

I try to fight it everyday,

You look at me and I look away,

I fight away those things you do to tease me everyday,

But at the same time I don't want you to be too far away,

When you touch my skin you draw me in,

I want to give you a piece of me but I don't want to let you in,

Yet again alone with my thoughts and its you on my mind,

I pull away from every touch,

I know its not right but I think I'm in love,

You talk me into us being alone,

Then I lose it for a little while,

I let go,

You hold me as I cry,

My past flowing out of my eyes,

That's when I realised it's more for you too,

There's emotions involved,

I'm not just a game for you,

We fall asleep together on my bed,

When I awake your arms are around me,

I have to get up and leave,

How could I let you get so close to me?

Emotionally, physically, this is so wrong,

It's not me,

I have to get you back to school,

I have to get you away from me,

You try to touch me,

I just want you to leave,

You keep looking at me,

You expect so much from me,

I can't give it to you,

Please just let me be,

I want you,

I need you,

This just can't be,

I broke up with my boyfriend,

It's just not right,

He's never on my mind,

I couldn't help but cry earlier on,

Got lost in a world all of my own,

The one where I realised you're part of my soul,

You took my heart without my permission but you are handing me yours on a plate to fill its position,

You ask me why I haven't spoken to you,

All I could say was I can't do this,

But I had so much more to say,

I can't but I want to,

I can't but I need to,

I just finished the sentence in my head as I let the tears subtly fall again,

As I came in the room Kat was on top of you,

Pounding down her fist,

Hurting the person I want to be with,

I play it cool and tell you to see a nurse,

You scream and you swear,

I deserved that,

You're shutting me out but I never thought it'd hurt me like this,

Without realising I've chased you down the stairs,

Pulling on your arm because I just want to see,

I need to know that you're ok?

Let me back in,

Stop pushing me away,

It dawns on me this is what I have been doing to you the whole time as you turn and walk away,

Tonight's the dance,

The final goodbye,

Then I guess you'll be out of my life,

He wants to dance with me, I have to go,

I have to pretend it can't hurt noone,

You're already ignoring me,

But as I look to the side,

I know I was wrong,

I see all of the pain in your eyes,

What have I done yet again,

You leave as fast as you came in,

Gone from my vision, leaving a sting in my heart,

I zone out as confusion sets in, brought back only by the voice that is a part of my soul,

I walk closer to the stage,

Your words both hurting me and letting me feel your love,

I walk away, I can't take this,

I might love you but you're still my student at the end of the day,

Now I'm outside standing in the rain, trying to catch my breath before I leave,

I turn and see your face,

I try to walk away but you grab my arm and pull me into your embrace,

We are so close together I don't want to resist anymore,

I quickly give in,

Our lips finally meet,

Electric running through my body as I feel your skin,

We make our way to my room,

Sometimes stopping on the way just to push against each other, to feel one another again,

You take off my top, you're driving me wild,

You take control as I lose my mind,

You give me the best experience of my life,

I awake naked with your body against mine,

I smile to myself as I rub my skin over your arm,

I lean across and look at the clock,

Oh S**t! the storm must of made it stop,

I sit up straight and try to wake you from your sleep,

You need to get dressed,

We can't be late,

You can't be seen with me,

As we frantically get dressed my heart stops with one last heavy beat,

Mother Immaculata, my aunt, the woman in charge of me,

Screams my name in horror at what she sees,

I can not believe this is happening to me,

I tell you to leave as I finish getting dressed,

I hate watching you leave,

I have no idea when i'll see you again,

I want you to stay but I need you to leave,

I sit and look at your picture one last time,

It's safe to say you're the love of my life,

I knock the office door, I know this won't be good,

I take a deep breath as I turn the door handle,

The harshest stare meets me as I sit in the chair,

Her anger and disappointment as she asks what I was thinking,

I dont care whats she says now because you know the love that's in me,

I tell her I love you,

Then the door opens again,

They come and take my arm and lead me away,

I walk through the hallway and hear your voice,

You give me those beads that hold your heart,

I love you with all I have,

I hope you love me just the same too,

I can't tell you what will happen next,

All I can tell you is your love I will never forget.


End file.
